


Остановите Землю — я сойду

by Wendeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeline/pseuds/Wendeline
Summary: Луна ломает, близнецы крушат, а Гермиона с Джинни рассуждают об отношениях. Чего ещё могли ожидать наши отважные герои от приятного вечера вторника? Приятного, если, конечно, не обращать внимания на запах горелой плоти…





	Остановите Землю — я сойду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop the World, I Want to Get Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493075) by Terrence Rogue. 



Ужасный грохот войны разносился по зданию. И крики, полные ярости, и стоны павших. Свет мерцал языками пламени, а в воздухе стоял запах горелой плоти.

— Чтоб тебя, нам нужно найти укрытие! — закричал кто-то.

— Эти ублюдки никак не подохнут. Мать твою! Меня задело. Уходи без меня.

— Нет, Джордж, я тебя не оставлю, — прокричал Фред.

— Я сдеру мясо с твоих костей! — прокудахтал чей-то злобный смех, от которого на их затылках дыбом встали волосы.

— Твою же ж, мне не прорваться. На помощь!

— Пришло время умирать, — прошелестел ужасающе спокойный голос.

— Как нам их прикончить?!

— Клянусь Морганой, я изобью вас до полусмерти, выпущу вам кишки и подвешу вас на них к самому потолку, — заорала разъярённая брюнетка.

— Вот дерьмо! Бежим!

Внезапно свет погас, затем что-то грохнуло, и на мгновение, показавшееся бесконечным, воцарилась тишина. Никто не осмеливался сделать ни вдоха, все ждали, что же случится дальше. Вдруг опять загорелся свет, позволяя оценить масштабы разрушения.

Гермиона выключила консоль, бросила пульт и посмотрела на близнецов, спрятавшихся за перевёрнутым диваном. Гарри прислонился к стене рядом с выключателем, с ужасом оценивая хаос, который успели учинить близнецы за короткое время их отсутствия.

— Кто-то ещё чует запах горелого мяса? — спросил он. — Прямо-таки навевает воспоминания о драконах и этих их золотых яйцах.

— Ой, да чтоб тебя, мой бекон! — вскрикнул Рон, рванув на кухню за тем только, чтобы узреть уголёк на месте того, что когда-то было свиньёй.

— Зачем тебе вообще нужно было готовить бекон, — поинтересовался Невилл, стоявший у входа, — если ты прекрасно знал, что мы пошли за едой на вынос?

— Это всё бундящие шицы, которые населяют организм Рональда, вызывают у него непреодолимую тягу к еде, — поднялась со своего места на полу Луна.

— Получается, бундящая шица — это что-то вроде магического аналога глистов? Логично, — задумчиво проговорил Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Луна с Джинни расставляют по местам мебель в гостиной, в то время как близнецы в страхе отползают от взбешённой Гермионы.

— Всё. Хватит. Больше никаких жестоких видеоигр. Никаких боевиков, ни-че-го. Если хотите вести себя как пятилетки, то и относиться к вам я буду как к пятилеткам. С сегодняшнего дня вам позволено играть только в игры для малышей. Никакой крови, никаких кишок, никакого карающего огня и никаких пулемётов. После ужина я включу родительский контроль. А теперь, пока я проветриваю кухню, приведите-ка комнату в порядок.

— Ох, ну Мионочка… — надулись близнецы, начав разбирать свои импровизированные укрепления.

— Сейчас же, — только и сказала она, начиная раскладывать ужин по тарелкам. — И не думайте, что я не заметила, сколько очков вы набрали, прежде чем вырубила игру. Я, между прочим, сделала вам огромное одолжение: Луна надрала вам задницы, даже несмотря на то, что играла в паре с Роном, — бросила она, выходя к ним из кухни.

— Не нужно было показывать им маггловские видеоигры, — прокомментировала Джинни, проследовав за ней на кухню. — Они открыли для себя целый новый мир, в котором царят разрушение и хаос. Я даже краем уха услышала, как они обсуждают возможность создания чего-то наподобие их конфет грёз наяву, только с разными играми и сценариями.

— Просто великолепно. Это именно то, что нужно волшебному миру. Больше идей как прикончить друг друга, — вздохнула Гермиона, заканчивая разбираться с контейнерами для еды. — Я поговорю с ними об этом после ужина. Возможно, у меня даже выйдет подмаслить их, если я предложу им свою помощь в каком-нибудь другом проекте.

— Мне никогда не понять ваших с ними отношений. Лето началось всего две недели назад, а они за это время уже девять раз к тебе подкатывали, три раза прятались от тебя и дважды делали попытки поднять против тебя восстание. И это, не говоря уже о том, как быстро ты перестала относиться к ним как к своим мужчинам и начала обращаться с ними сначала как с детьми, а потом и вовсе как с питомцами, нагадившими на ковёр. Можно и удар схватить, пытаясь разобраться в ваших отношениях.

— Ну-у, быть нормальными скучно, — пожала она плечами. — Они смирились с моей склонностью к убийствам и зависимостью, которую я испытываю от Гарри, что отпугивало большинство из встреченных мною мужчин. Если я занята, то могу неделю не обращать на них внимания, и они меня этим не попрекнут. Их не отталкивает и тот факт, что я совершенно равнодушна к платьям с рюшечками и модным причёскам. Я же взамен признаю их блестящий ум, пусть он никак не отразился на их успехах в школе. Меня не пугает тот факт, что они в буквальном смысле не могут прожить друг без друга и секунды, конечно, во многом благодаря моей собственной зависимости от Гарри, о которой я только что упоминала. И я готова снести их приступы ребячества, ведь я уверена, что, когда это будет нужно, они без лишних слов помогут мне. После долгих размышлений я поняла, что не могу требовать от отношений больше, чем уже имею.

— Даже и не знаю, переживать за вас или завидовать.

— Если это хоть сколько-нибудь поможет, замечу, что в тебе, в отличие от меня, мало что может отталкивать, поэтому и компромисса в отношениях тебе достигнуть легче.

— Но назвать тебя идеальной язык всё-таки не повернётся, сестрёнка, — заявил Фред, присаживаясь за стол.

— Потому что твой взрывной характер практически любого мужчину заставит подумать дважды, — невинно улыбнулся им Джордж с другого конца кухни.

— Твоя привычка делать поспешные выводы…

— Твоя склонность затаивать обиду…

— И осуждать…

— Ты нетерпелива…

— И упряма, как…

— Да поняли мы уже! — возопила она, направив палочку на своих проказливых братьев. — И если вы сейчас же не прекратите, то я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Мой дражайший братец, быстро же мы с тобой забыли о возможной угрозе насилия.

— И то правда, мой… О-ой, прекрати! — вскрикнул Фред, пока они с Джорджем пытались отбиться от вылетевших у них из носа и кусавших их летучих мышей.

— Джиневра Уизли! Не за столом, — прикрикнула Гермиона, взмахнув палочкой в сторону близнецов. — Ты хоть представляешь, как это негигиенично.

— Благодарю, любовь моя, за наше спасение от гнева гадкой ведьмы.

— Мы в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, наша бесподобная…

— Бравая…

— Блестящая…

— Благодушная…

— Без памяти влюблённая…

— Библиоманка…

— Отличное словечко, Фордж. Большегрудая…

— О, благодарю, Дред. Безустанная…

— Башковитая…

— Бесстрашная…

— Бескомпромиссная…

— Большая шишка…

— Беспощадная…

— Безжалостная…

— По-моему, вы собирались одаривать меня комплиментами, нет? — спросила она, весело улыбаясь.

— Ой, прости, — произнесли они одновременно.

— Хвалю за аллитерацию, мальчики. И кстати, Джордж, ты заработал пару дополнительных баллов за то, что упомянул мои книги.

— Вы забыли сказать «бесстрашная», — добавил Невилл, садясь за стол. — Она должна быть бесстрашной, чтобы добровольно до конца дней своих связать свою жизнь с вами.

— Эй-эй! — хором воскликнули близнецы. — Мы до глубины души возмущены твоим замечанием.

— Не возмущены, а полностью его заслуживаете, — проворчал Рон, входя в кухню. — Если близнецы с Гермионой наконец закончили со своей нелепой интеллектуальной прелюдией, давайте уже поедим.

— Ну в самом деле, Рон, ты можешь думать хоть о чём-то кроме еды? — возмутилась Джинни, поставив в центр стола последнюю тарелку.

— Послушай, я тут не виноват! Я уже…

— Большой мальчик, — закончили все хором. — Мы знаем.

Он взглянул на всех, кто сидел за столом, — они смеялись, а потому он просто пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось отвлекаться от еды, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать себя. Да и зачем ему было это делать? Ведь в конце концов это была чистая правда.


End file.
